ddr2fandomcom_de-20200214-history
H G Wells interviewt Stalin
Wir drucken im folgenden ein Gespräch ab, das J.W. Stalin am 23. 7.1934 mit dem englischen Schriftsteller H.G. Wells führte, in dem es eben um Fragen der gewaltsamen Revolution und ähnliches geht. Wir tun dies, damit der Leser einen Eindruck von Stalins Art zu diskutieren bekommt, und damit die Argumente Stalins selbst bekannt sind. Unterredung mit dem englischen Schriftsteller H.G. Wells, 23. Juli 1934 (enthalten in: "J. W. Stalin - Werke, Band 14", Verlag Roter Morgen, Dortmund/BRD 1976) "Wells: Ich bin ihnen sehr zu Dank verbunden, Mr. Stalin, daß Sie mir Gelegenheit zu einem Gespräch mit Ihnen geben. Vor kurzem war ich in den Vereinigten Staaten. Ich hatte eine lange Unterredung mit Präsident Roosevelt und habe dabei versucht herauszufinden, von welchen Vorstellungen er sich leiten läßt. Nun komme ich zu Ihnen, um Sie zu fragen, was Sie tun, um die Welt zu verändern. :Stalin: Nicht gar so viel. Wells: Ich reise als einfacher Mann durch die Weit, und als einfacher Mann beobachte ich, was um mich her geschieht. :Stalin: Männer des öffentlichen Lebens von ihrer Bedeutung sind keine 'einfachen Leute'. Natürlich spricht allein die Geschichte das endgültige Urteil darüber, welche Bedeutung dieser oder jener Mann tatsächlich gehabt hat; jedenfalls aber betrachten Sie die Welt nicht mit den Augen des 'einfachen Mannes'. Wells: Ich heuchle keine Bescheidenheit. Was ich sagen will, ist, daß ich die Welt durch die Augen des einfachen Mannes zu sehen versuche und nicht durch die eines Parteipolitikers oder eines hohen Verwaltungsbeamten. Mein Besuch in den Vereinigten Staaten hat mir manchen Denkanstoß gegeben. Die alte Finanzwelt dort bricht zusammen; das Wirtschaftsleben des Landes wird nach neuen Prinzipien reorganisiert. Lenin hat gesagt: Wir müssen lernen, unser Geschäft zu führen, müssen von den Kapitalisten lernen.' Heute haben die Kapitalisten von Ihnen zu lernen und müssen sich den Geist des Sozialismus zu eigen machen. Mir scheint, daß sich die Vereinigten Staaten in einem tiefgreifenden Prozeß der Reorganisation befinden, daß eine Planwirtschaft, eine sozialistische Wirtschaft im Entstehen ist. Sie und Roosevelt haben verschiedene Ausgangspositionen. Aber gibt es nicht doch Berührungspunkte zwischen dem, was man in Washington, und dem, was man in Moskau denkt, sind Ideen und Bedürfnisse nicht miteinander verwandt? In Washington fiel mir das gleiche auf wie nun auch hier; man errichtet Dienststellen, man schafft eine Reihe von neuen staatlichen Regulierungsorganen, man organisiert den seit langem erforderlichen Staatsdienst. Das, was man benötigt, ist dort wie hier die Möglichkeit, steuernd einzugreifen. :Stalin: Die Vereinigten Staaten verfolgen ein anderes Ziel als wir in der UdSSR. :Das Ziel, das die Amerikaner verfolgen, hat sich aus den ökonomischen Problemen, aus der Wirtschaftskrise ergeben. Die Amerikaner möchten mit privatkapitalistischen Maßnahmen und ohne Änderung der ökonomischen Basis einen Weg aus der Krise finden. Sie versuchen den Schaden, die Verluste, die aus dem bestehenden Wirtschaftssystem erwachsen sind, auf ein Minimum zu beschränken. Bei uns dagegen ist, wie Sie wissen, die alte ökonomische Basis beseitigt und an ihrer Stelle eine völlig andere, eine neue ökonomische Basis geschaffen worden. Selbst wenn die Amerikaner, auf die Sie anspielen, ihr Ziel teilweise erreichen, das heißt, wenn es ihnen gelingt, diese Verluste auf ein Minimum zu beschränken, werden sie nicht die Wurzeln der dem kapitalistischen System innewohnenden Anarchie beseitigen. Sie schützen das Wirtschaftssystem, das zwangsläufig, das unausweichlich Anarchie der Produktion hervorbringt. Es geht ihnen also nicht um eine Reorganisation der Gesellschaft, nicht darum, das alte Gesellschaftssystem, aus dem Anarchie und Krisen entstehen, abzuschaffen, sondern höchstens um die Eindämmung bestimmter Nachteile, um die Eindämmung bestimmter Auswüchse. Subjektiv sind diese Amerikaner vielleicht der Meinung, daß sie die Gesellschaft reorganisieren; objektiv jedoch schützen sie die bestehende Basis der Gesellschaft. Deshalb wird es objektiv keine Reorganisation der Gesellschaft geben. Und genausowenig eine Planwirtschaft. Was ist Planwirtschaft? Sehen wir uns einige Eigenschaften an! Planwirtschaft zielt darauf ab, die Arbeitslosigkeit zu beseitigen. Nehmen wir an, daß es unter Beibehaltung des kapitalistischen Systems möglich wäre, die Arbeitslosigkeit auf ein bestimmtes Minimum zu beschränken. Mit Sicherheit würde aber kein Kapitalist die völlige Abschaffung der Arbeitslosigkeit gutheißen, die Abschaffung der Reservearmee von Arbeitslosen, die Druck auf den Arbeitsmarkt ausüben soll und ein Reservoir von billigen Arbeitskräften bildet. Da haben Sie einen der Widersprüche in der Planwirtschaft' der bürgerlichen Gesellschaft. Weiter! Planwirtschaft bedeutet Ankurbelung der Produktion in jenen Industriezweigen, deren Güter für die Masse des Volkes besonders wichtig sind. Aber Sie wissen, daß die Ausweitung der Produktion im Kapitalismus sich nach ganz anderen Regeln vollzieht, daß das Kapital in diejenigen Wirtschaftsbranchen fließt, in denen die Profitrate am höchsten ist. Sie werden niemals einen Kapitalisten dazu bringen, daß er sich selbst Verluste zufügt und sich mit einer niedrigeren Profitrate zufrieden gibt, um die Bedürfnisse des Volkes zu erfüllen. Ohne daß die Kapitalisten verschwinden, ohne daß das Prinzip des Privateigentums an den Produktionsmitteln aufgehoben wird, ist es unmöglich, eine Planwirtschaft aufzubauen. Wells: Ich stimme Ihnen in vielem zu. Ich möchte jedoch hervorheben, daß dann, wenn sich ein Land als Ganzes für das Prinzip der Planwirtschaft entscheidet, wenn die Regierung allmählich, Schritt für Schritt dieses Prinzip konsequent durchzusetzen beginnt, die Finanzoligarchie schließlich verschwunden und der Sozialismus, in der angelsächsischen Bedeutung des Wortes, erreicht sein wird. Die Wirkung, die von Roosevelts ,New-Deal'-Ideen ausgeht, ist außerordentlich stark, und für mich sind dies sozialistische Ideen. Es scheint mir, daß wir den Gegensatz zwischen den beiden Welten nicht betonen, sondern stattdessen danach streben sollten, eine gemeinsame Sprache für alle konstruktiven Kräfte zu finden. :Stalin: Wenn ich von der Unmöglichkeit spreche, die Prinzipien der Planwirtschaft unter Beibehaltung der ökonomischen Basis des Kapitalismus zu verwirklichen, dann will ich damit nicht im geringsten die außergewöhnlichen persönlichen Fähigkeiten Roosevelts herabsetzen, seine Initiative, seinen Mut und seine Entschlußkraft. Unzweifelhaft ist Roosevelt unter allen Führern der kapitalistischen Welt von heute eine der stärksten und hervorstechendsten Erscheinungen. Ich möchte deswegen noch einmal betonen, daß meine Oberzeugung, daß Planwirtschaft unter kapitalistischen Bedingungen unmöglich ist, nicht bedeutet, daß ich die persönlichen Fähigkeiten, die Begabung und den Mut von Präsident Roosevelt in Zweifel ziehe. Aber wenn die Umstände es nicht erlauben, kann auch der talentierteste Führer das Ziel, von dem Sie sprechen, nicht erreichen. Rein theoretisch ist natürlich die Möglichkeit nicht ausgeschlossen, sich unter den Bedingungen des Kapitalismus allmählich, stufenweise dem Ziel anzunähern, das Sie Sozialismus im angelsächsischen Sinne des Wortes nennen. Aber was wird das für ein Sozialismus sein? Höchstens würde er bis zu einem gewissen Grad die unverschämtesten Einzelvertreter des Kapitals in die Schranken weisen und das Prinzip der Steuerung der Nationalökonomie in einem etwas weitergesteckten Bereich anwenden. Alles schön und gut. Aber sowie Roosevelt, oder irgendein anderer Führer der bürgerlichen Welt von heute, darüber hinausgeht und die Grundlagen des Kapitalismus ernstlich angreift, wird er unweigerlich völligen Schiffbruch erleiden. Die Banken, die Industrie, die großen Unternehmen, die großen Farmen gehören nicht Roosevelt. Sie sind ausnahmslos Privateigentum. Die Eisenbahn, die Handelsflotte, dies alles ist in der Hand von Privateigentümern. Und schließlich steht auch das Heer der Facharbeiter, der Ingenieure, der Techniker nicht unter Roosevelts Kornmando, sondern unter dem Kommando von Privateigentümern; allesamt arbeiten diese Menschen für Privateigentümer. Wir dürfen auch nicht die Funktion des Staates in der bürgerlichen Weit vergessen. Der Staat ist eine Institution, die die Verteidigung des Landes organisiert und die Ordnung' aufrechterhält; er ist eine Maschine zum Steuereintreiben. Der kapitalistische Staat hat nicht viel mit Ökonomie im eigentlichen Sinne des Wortes zu tun; letztere befindet sich nicht in den Händen des Staates. Im Gegenteil, der Staat ist in den Händen der kapitalistischen Ökonomie. Eben deshalb wird Roosevelt trotz all seiner Energie, fürchte ich, das von Ihnen angesprochene Ziel nicht erreichen, immer vorausgesetzt, daß er ein solches Ziel überhaupt verfolgt. Vielleicht wird es in einigen Generationen möglich sein, diesem Ziel etwas näher zu kommen, ich persönlich glaube jedoch, daß nicht einmal das sehr wahrscheinlich ist. (...)